Thy Kingdom Rest
by thecoolguy03
Summary: Matthew Turner, a senior in high school, lived his life in fear, tragedy, and confusion. Blackouts during crucial moments of his life have obscured his childhood memories. Able to travel back in time, he relives his mysterious past, altering his future.
1. Introduction

Thy Kingdom Rest

Introduction

DISCLAIMER: The characters and story belong to me but this version of going through time and changing the past comes from the movie The Butterfly Effect.

A/N: This if my first fanfic ever so don't be too harsh on me. Reviews would be helpful.

-----

"We have to get her to the Emergency Room ASAP. Hurry!"

The nurse took the side of the stretcher immediately and pulled it across the narrow hallway.

"Everybody move!" the nurse yelled across to the oncoming nurses and patients as they hastily maneuvered the stretcher around the empty wheelchairs and boxes.

"She is not getting enough oxygen," the nurse could hear Dr. Mendal talking. "Oh God, the oxygen mask isn't working."

Across the hallway stood the new emergency room. The room, which had been constructed on for months, had been finally finished last Tuesday. It was then painted a dull goldenrod color which the doctors agreed that it gave off a pleasant atmosphere, as if they were outside on a sunny day. In fact, the patients there also gave their input on the new color of the room. They said the color made them feel secured and gave them hope.

"Amy, watch out!"

A struck nerve ran through her body and her brain indicated pain. Amy's knee had collided with a steel post belonging to one of the stretchers that lay out on the hallway.

_Fuck!_ Amy had not paid attention to the hallway. Instead she had taken the chance to catch a glimpse of the newly acquired patient. The patient had seemed to be in her mid-thirties. Amy's eyes realized the long blonde hair the patient had, though Amy reassured herself that the patient's hair were probably of a different color and had been dyed. _I assume that her true hair color is probably black. Damn this girl needs serious help; her nose is bleeding pretty badly,_ Amy had thought before getting slammed in the knee. Focusing back to the hallway, a little limp gave away that Amy was still in pain. _Shit! What did I do to deserve this? A fuckin' bruise will probably show up tonight. Of all times to get a fuckin' bruise, I get one today. Goddamn it. I'm getting married in three days._

"Turn Amy," Dr. Mendal reminded Amy that the new emergency room was to the left of the hospital. Abruptly Amy turned the stretcher, accidentally hitting it on the side of the wall.

"Careful Amy. God you're going to kill her."

"Sorry!" Amy replied with a sarcastic tone to her voice. Dr. Mendal didn't notice. Instead he was trying to get the new patient to breathe in steady increments.

Finally the stretcher had arrived at the emergency room. Amy hated it. She hated the cramped room, she hated the painted walls, and she hated that "fuckin'" bruise forming on her right knee. Though she had only been in this room a couple of times, she could never take it upon herself to try to appreciate it. _I don't know why everyone likes this room so much. The painted walls look like someone pissed on it. In fact, it actually looks more like vomit._ Amy pulled the stretcher to the middle of the room.

"Breathe Ms. Turner, breathe," Dr. Mendal immediately grabbed the old oxygen mask and replaced it with another. "Inhale. Exhale. Can you do that for me? Inhale. Exhale. Come on Ms. Turner. Take a deep breath. Now exhale." Amy had taken a step back, only to see the tall, muscular, black doctor leaning over the stretcher. Dr. Mendal's arm moved back and forth from his chest to his chin, indicating a steady breathing tempo; an example for Ms. Turner.

"Where the hell is Dr. Perez and Dr. Yamaki?" Dr. Mendal looked back at Amy, "Don't just stand there, find them."

Amy turned around and went out the door; glad to have left the "vomit" room. Breathing with a sigh of relief, she decided to check the front desk. This time she was fully aware of her surroundings and even gave the stretcher that hit her knee a kick. _I swear if that was a man, I'd gladly kick him in the balls faster than he can say 'Mommy'._ All her life Amy had been treated like crap from her neighbors, friends, even her own relatives. The only person who understood Amy and treated her like an equal was Amy's older brother, Todd. If it wasn't for Todd, Amy would have ended her own life as she laid in her water-filled tub with a knife in her hand. Fortunately, Todd busted down the locked door and pulled Amy out before she had lost a significant amount of blood. Amy cried thereafter and still cries every night, thankful that Todd had saved her slowly progressing life.

Amy turned to her right and walked right up to the egg-white colored desk.

"Hey Rach, you haven't seen Dr. Perez and Dr. Yamaki have you? There's an emergency in the yellow room."

A long pause had followed as Rachel checked in on the report status of both Dr. Perez and Dr. Yamaki. "That's funny," Rachel replied with an amusing tone to her voice, "Their lunch break should have finished an hour ago, yet their whereabouts are unknown. Why don't you check the cafeteria? If anything, they should be there."

Amy's anger hid behind a mask of fake smiles. Now she had to walk all the way to the opposite side of the hospital as the cafeteria stood on the west wing of the building. Not long after she politely said, "Thank you," she murmured the word "Bitch" under her breath. Unknown to her, she was about to embark on a journey towards death.

-----


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1: The Start

Thy Kingdom Rest

Chapter 1, Part 1: Blackout I

A/N: I probably have a lot of grammar errors due to the fact that I'm still in high school, a junior to be exact (though that really shouldn't be an excuse for bad grammer). English as a course has never been my favorite, nor do I excel in it. :P Hopefully, I'll be able to pull off at least an A- this year. J

-----

__

RING!

An indescribable, earsplitting bell rang loud enough to alarm every single person inside the blue building and the nearby, adjacent buildings. For a few people, this sound was the start of another hard day's work. For many, this was the sound of pure ecstasy. Children from ages four to thirteen had never felt happier. Though June 21st has yet to arrive and invite the 'Summer Solstice', the sound of the crimson red bell had finally announced the official beginning of summer. The doors swung open as herds of wild animals stampeded onto to the confining hallways and out of the building. The building, which once stood as a navy blue school palace ages before, was now dull blue and decaying quicker than a dead corpse. The building was the property of Lundin Elementary School, named after William K. Lundin, founder of Boulder Hills. Boulder Hills, once considered part of Massachusetts; now lies on the northern border of Connecticut, just a few short miles away from "The Bay State". With only a population of 800, the town of Boulder Hills had always been quite small. In fact, if it hadn't been for Lundin Elementary School, Lundin High School, and the newly opened Bellio Mall, a map of Boulder Hills would show nothing but a couple hundred houses, petite stores, and Interstate 86 that ran off to the west.

__

RING!

Though most of the kids who went to Lundin Elementary had waited the entire school year for this day, only a handful feared the start of summer. Most of these included the graduating, soon-to-be freshmen class whose only thought was of dealing with the new, upcoming challenges awaiting them at high school. Then there were the children who would give anything and everything to remain here at Boulder Hills than to move to another state. There was only one child who did not give a crap about summer, but whose thoughts did not consist of moving to a new state or going to high school. In fact, he was in the second grade and had been living in Boulder Hills as long as he could remember. His name was Matthew Turner.

__

RING!

Matthew Turner had never made much of an impact in Boulder Hills, nor has their been much of an impact in Matt's life. Matthew did not care much about anything, and anything important did not care much for Matt. Matt's life was anything but fantastic; it had been nothing but dull and dim, like the walls of Lundin Elementary School. Matt truly felt his life was useless and that he really did not want his life. The only thing that tells him to wake up each and everyday was his mother, Annie Turner. Annie Turner died after giving birth to Matt and it was her death that tells Matt to keep on living. Matt felt that as long as he lived, it would make his mother happy. That was all that mattered, making his mother happy.

__

RING!

Unlike the sheer love he felt from his mother, Matthew felt the opposite from his father. In fact, Matt's father had not been a Turner at all, even to this day, instead his name was Price, Jessie Price. Eight years ago, it was widely known in the small neighborhood of the huge crush between Jessie P. and Annie T. For the record, their love had been engraved in one of the old pine trees; containing the words 'Jessie and Annie forever' inscribed in a drawing of a heart. They were loved by many and had been the pride and joy of both families' parents. It wasn't until they found out that Annie had been pregnant for seven months that both the Price and Turner family shunned them. Both families were strict Catholics and enraged at the fact that Annie gave up her virginity before getting married. The major factor that upset both families the most was the fact that both Jessie and Annie had been 16 when Annie was pregnant. They abandoned them and left them to fend off the 'real world' for themselves. The situation had not settled well with young Jessie Price. He was forced to give up school and had to work as a cashier in Uncle Ben's Barbershop in order to pay off some of the expenses. Annie also chipped in some cash by working as a substitute teacher in Lundin Elementary School. She was working quite well in her fragile condition. Then the inevitable happened. Matthew Aaron Turner was born, his mother dead. The life of one took the death of the other. Jessie Price far preferred the other and so the abusive relationship between father and son began.

__

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

---

A/N: I'm super sorry about this. I know this chapter was probably boring, hell I thought it was boring myself. This was just suppose to be the introduction to the chapter, but unfortunately the whole chapter itself got a tad too long. So I was forced to split this chapter into three parts. Don't worry. The second part of the chapter is coming up in about a day. Hope you can wait that long (that sounded gay). Anyway, thanks for your thoughtful review. I thought that if nobody read the story, then what would be the point of writing one except to improve my writing skills. UmmI'd like to say sorry again for this boring crap. I promise the second part will be a lot better than this (well it is in my opinion).


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2: Inside My Head

Thy Kingdom Rest

Chapter 1, Part 2: Inside My Head

A/N: Well here is the second part of the chapter. I combined the second and third part together. Sorry to keep you waiting.

-----

Matthew, now seven, waited at the crosswalk holding onto his almost empty JanSport backpack. The only items he carried in his backpack were two pencils, a pen, a folder with a few lined paper, and a molding ham and cheese sandwich that was seven days old. It wasn't unusual for Matt to be waiting ten minutes until he could cross the street. Matt believed that the 60-year-old crossing guard hated him. Today, the crossing guard actually let him cross with a waiting period of two minutes. _He must be in a good mood,_ Matt thought, _I guess he's happy that he won't be seeing me for another two months._

Across Lundin Elementary School were the local Boulder Hills Police Station and the Boulder Hills Fire Department. To decrease the expenses of having to run two separate functional buildings for the Police and Fire Department, Mayor Nathan Polen decided that it was the best interest and a favor to the town if they would combine these two departments together. Under these circumstances, it wasn't unusual for the children of Lundin Elementary School to hear the loud screeching sirens in the middle of the day. Many teachers protested that the earsplitting sirens made it hard for the teachers to teach, more importantly, keeping the children to behave. Mayor Polen wouldn't listen, nor would any other political leaders.They believed that strategically, this was the best location for both departments to be.

"Anyway," Mayor Polen noted in a slightly noticeable English accent, "There hasn't been much crimes committed nor fires started in this small town of ours in the pasttwenty years I believe. What damage would the sound of a few sirens a year do to you? Now go teach or something, just stop bugging me about the sirens; be happy that you don't hear the ambulance for instance." This was true. Boulder Hills had a small medical center at the south side of the town. Most injuries could be treated by the very few full-time and part-time doctors, but with the limited tools and technology that Boulder Hills had, surgeries and other major medical issues were treated at Rockville General Hospital, located in Vernon, Connecticut. The drive between Boulder Hills Medical Center and Rockville General Hospital was quite long and could end up being life threatening.

"Hey Matt, get over here," a high pitch voice called which kind of reminded Matt of those nearby emergency sirens. Matt looked up from his brown sneakers that he bought from Payless and the sticky gum directly underneath. It was Elisa. Sara Elizabeth "Elisa" Blues. With her waist long, shiny blonde hair and her light blue eyes, she seemed to glow in the sunlight. Wearing her blue and white striped, last-day-of-school dress, she had look beautiful. This was the only reason why Matt wanted to stay here in school than travel back home to his father's house. School was the only place he could see Elisa and his two friends, Jake Cooler and Pilot Mendal, Dr. Mendal's son. Though there was a tight bond between Matt and his friends, he felt an even tighter bond between Elisa and him. As if there was a connection there that was more than friendship, though he didn't want to admit it, even to himself.

"I've been looking for you all day," Elisa claimed. "You haven't been hiding from me have you."

"Well" Matt replied with an innocent face.

"In that case, as a punishment you are going to take me to the arcade at the mall. Grand opening was yesterday. Smart move if you ask me. Everybody's going to be there today so hurry up! Jake says we have to be there by 2 'o clock. Let's go." Elisa wrapped her arm around the warm neck of Matt. The small scent of perfume enlightened Matt a lot. _I didn't even know girls her age started wearing perfume._

"I have to be at home by four," Matt mentioned as they passed by the Fire Station. "My aunt and uncle expect me to start packing. Mymy father is coming by to pick me up." The mention of his father hit him square in the heart. The thought of going back to his father's house for the summer seemed unthinkable, unimaginable. He was afraid of his father. Afraid of the suffering and torment that happened over the summer. He was afraid of the pain. The searing pain that appeared when things had gone wrong; things that have not gone wrong because of Matt, but wrong nonetheless. The cracking sound of a belt echoed through his eardrums, the look of the cold, dark blue eyes of his father haunted him each and every night. He could feel the blood gushing down his legs, and the emotional eruption that caused salt water to form and drop from his eyes. These were all the common feelings that awaited him back at "The Shack". _No. I can't go back. He can't make me. I have to run away. I HAVE TO. But he'll find me. He'll find me alright. And when he does_

Matt turned around. Tears started forming around his eyes. He couldn't let Elisa see him crying. He was too old to cry. Matt tried his best to get the subject off his mind, but everything came back to his father. It was always his father and always will be. "I CAN'T!" Matt couldn't hold it in any longer, streams of tears flowed steadily down his face.

"Matt? Matt what's wrong?" Elisa turned around and followed Matt who ended up walking in the opposite direction of Bellio Mall. _God, I hope I didn't make him cry. How was I to know that he would miss us so much?_ "Hey, I understand if you really don't want to go to the arcade." She paused to think of something to make this situation a little better. "You know what, why don't we go back to your Aunt's house and I'll help you pack. You fine with that?"

Matt couldn't respond. Honestly, how could anybody respond to that question in this situation? Here he is, a seven-year old boy crying while being comforted by a girl the same age as him.

"Matt? Are you ok Matt?" Elisa also felt weird in this situation; never before has she comforted a guy. She felt embarrassed, not for her but for Matt. She also felt guilt, guilty for the fact that she started Matt's breakdown. Elisa looked around to see if anybody was coming, and to her surprise

Victor and Peter Lee were known throughout Boulder Hills as THE school bullies. They were only in sixth grade, yet they looked as if they could be playing in college football as part of the defensive line. They probably looked that way because they had flunked fifth grade six years in a row. Taking advantage of their size, Victor and Peter basically became teachers for the students of Lundin Elementary. They taught these children the meaning of the word 'Fear' and they were quite successful.

"Hey Peter. Look at this. It's a fucking crybaby and his blonde bitch." Victor and Peter started running towards them. Hopefully, they would be able to score some cash so they can 'fuck' around in the arcade.

"Come on Matt. We have to start goingnow!" But Matt didn't listen, instead he was still lost in his own private thoughts. By the time Elisa started pulling his Matt's arm it was all too late, because Victor and Peter were now towering over them. The formation of tears started to blur Elisa's eyes. "Get away youyou bullies!"

"Wow! The bitch talks first." This reply by Peter started a series of laughing fits. This scared Elisa, gravely. She started to hug Matt very close to her.

"What's wrong with the crying pussy? Cat got your tongue." Again, a series of laughter followed. This reminded Elisa of her great grandmother whose laugh sounded just as evil.

"Shut up or I'll start screaming. The police station is just a few yards away." Elisa was now crying as much as Matt. Her ultimatum did not seemed to phase either of the brothers as they already served in Juvenile Detention Hall once before. Instead they laughed even more, now with tears falling out of their own eyes. "I mean it!" Elisa's sobbing voice grew louder with each word. That statement had gotten to both Victor and Peter.

"What the fuck did you just say bitch?" Pain surged through Elisa's scalp as Victor grabbed hold of her soft blonde hair. "Say it again and I'll rip your fucking hair off!"

"Get away from her!" Matt finally snapped back to reality. His face grew hot, evaporating the tears away. This had gone too far. In an instance, Matt curled his finger and threw his rock hard fist into Victor's gut. Matt could feel the inside of Victor's stomach; he could feel the whirling of liquids and stomach acids contained inside the big stomach of Victor. Spit flung out of Victor's mouth in gigantic drops. Victor could feel the turkey sandwich that he ate for lunch started rising from the deep depths below. He could now feel the burning sensation of his stomach acids flowing through his throat. Victor's body tried everything it could to keep the food liquids in, but it was too much, too many. Vomit, the colors of green and yellow, gushed out hitting Matt in the face. The smell of it was unbearable. What seemed like pieces of carrots entered another mouth, Matt's. Matt tried to vomit himself, but he couldn't. He hadn't eaten for quite a while. Instead he gagged on his own spit and Victor's carrots. The grip around Elisa's hair finally subsided. Unable to see what's going on through her now-messy hair, Elisa thought of only one thing to do. Scream.

Peter, on the other hand, had stood behind Matt. He was shocked that Matt's punch actually hit his brother, not only that, he had caused the big boy to hurl. This was his only chance to get back at Matt. Matt, who had been on his hands and knees gagging his non-existent lunch, was now face first on the concrete floor, apparently kicked from behind by Peter. Matt did not feel the pain his ass felt, all that he could think about was his face, now surrounded in a pool of Victor's vomit. Another kick to the ribs caused Matt to face up. Now he could see, he could see the cold dark look in Peter's eyes. Peter was mad, no doubt about that, but there was something, something beyond angeras ifas if Peter had turn insane. The eyes of his father. Matt was now looking straight into the eyes of his father. _This can't be. I can't! I can't! I can't_

Darkness followed.

-----

A/N: Hoped you like it. I decided to cut some details so I can add the third part on here. I forgot to mention this in the last segment but I don't know anything about Connecticut. I live here in Hawaii, which is possibly the farthest state away from Connecticut, so I probably got a few details wrong. If you do live there, please tell me if I made any mistakes about certain things. Yes, I know there is no Boulder Hills in Connecticut. I just needed a place for my character to live.

Anyway, I'm a nerd so I joined the Math Team (if you saw me you probably won't think that I'm a nerd, but I admit it). So we're going to the National Math Convention thingy in Alabama and we are to be the only school representing Hawaii. :) Yeah, so I'm are going to be away around 2 weeks. So you probably won't see me writing until I come back. I've been writing all of this in school, but now that summer school is over, I am forced to write at my home computer. This may influence how fast I'll type my story for better or for worst. In any case, please send a review. I would also like to say thanks to Calico and all other reviewers for stopping by to read and review my story. See you in two weeks.


End file.
